


Ten Years of Dark and Light

by Pookaseraph



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Future Fic, Long Dark Era (FFXV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9336257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pookaseraph/pseuds/Pookaseraph
Summary: Small kinkmeme fill asking for Cor and Iris growing closer during the Long Dark.





	

**Author's Note:**

> prompt here: https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/841.html?thread=23113#cmt23113

_XV_

She's fifteen and scrawny as a twig when she first approaches him. He's running through a series of drills with his own weapon, enjoying the sun and Caem surf against his skin, just on the edge of the little garden she enjoys tending.

"Will you teach me?" She asks. "Dad never said, not really, but it's going to get worse before it gets better, isn't it?"

She has courage, he'll give her that, and she doesn't give up when he pushes her through drills until her body screams in protest and she can barely stand.

_XVI_

She's sixteen when true night falls, when the permanent twilight gives way to full night and the moon is snuffed out in the sky. She doesn't cry or complain or rage that it is unfair as others do; she simply demands he and her brother stop coddling her, and despite his own fears and reservations he gifts her a sword that befits her in body and soul: lean and wicked and forged in the hottest of flames.

_XVII_

At seventeen, she loses five men and two women under her command, her first. It's the first time he sees her cry since night fell, but he never deludes himself that she hasn't cried before. She chases the ephemeral comfort of a messy release with his body, and he allows it even though he calls himself a fool for it, and he pretends not to notice her awkward glances for the next few days before they return to the ease they had before.

_XVIII_

She breaks her leg in a fight with an Iron Giant.

He calls her a fool and an idiot, and safe within Lestallum she can laugh and agree. She pulls him in, kisses him on the temple and he finally realizes why his heart hammers so hard in his chest when she walks away from the city lights and into the dark.

_XIX_

They never fight alongside each other after that, his insistence; she never argues, not once. When Gladiolas comes to ask him why, for a brief moment he thinks he's there to be judged and found wanting...

Instead he says: "Because I can't fight two enemies at once."

Gladiolas thinks they had fought, that much is clear, and he tells him that Iris is not his enemy.

"No, but my feelings for her are."

Iris doesn't laugh when she presses a cold compress to his jaw where Gladiolas hit him. "I'll talk to him."

_XX_

He comes home alive, barely. She tends to his wounds in silence, and for long hours he wonders if she's regretting tying herself to a man rapidly cresting the hill of his prime.

"I'd ask you to stop doing this...," she finally says, voice soft. "But it'd be pretty hypocritical, wouldn't it?"

"Yes," he agreed. "But I'd still be tempted to do as you asked."

She's surprised by the admission. "I won't ask."

All he can do for her in return is swallow down his own desire to ask her to stop.

_XXI_

She brings home barely palatable moonshine for her birthday. They lay on their backs at the old overlook, pretending they can see the stars.

_XXII_

She loses more blood than he knew a body could hold to a demon attack, her face holds the memory of the three deep gouges that first felled her, and her chest is marred by teeth from when she was picked up like a rag doll.

Weakness be damned, he doesn't leave her side for the three weeks it takes her to wake.

When Gladiolas asks if he's going to stop fucking his sister now that she's not cute, he feels no regret when he returns the punch he'd been given so long ago.

He's there when she wakes, and he calls her an idiot, and she just smiles at him and says: "I love you, too."

_XXIII_

They fight side by side to extract Talcott from Mynbrum Haven after his truck breaks down, the first time in years, and he's shocked at how ferocious she's become. She tears through daemons like a woman possessed, and tender thoughts of love are shattered in that moment, replaced with a hot rush of arousal.

Everyone politely pretends they didn't hear the two of them rutting like animals against the hard rocks of the Haven walls, barely within the safety of the Oracle's protections.

_XXIV_

He's given up pretending she's going to change her mind about him.

Neither of them wears a ring - it would disturb their well-practiced grips on their weapons - but their hunter dog tags each have a metal ring on them next to the tags.

_XXV_

They're together when dawn breaks. At first he thinks it's old eyes playing tricks on him... he's into his fifties and he has a lover... wife?... less than half his age, but he touches her shoulder anyway, and she stirs in their bed, and it's clear she sees it too.

She climbs out of bed, and he follows after her, circling his arms at her waist when she looks out the windows, and there's no mistaking the subtle change in the darkness when dawn is about to break...

The moon hangs low, as though waking up as well, and the stars glimmer faintly but they _are_ there...

"Wow..."

He hums his agreement into her shoulder, waiting for her to say something else. She doesn't, just turns in his grasp to press herself to his front and runs her hands down his chests, tiny fingers hooking at the waistband of his boxers.

"Let's celebrate."

They make love on top of rumpled sheets with the curtains thrown wide, and he falls in love with the way the sunrise shows bronze against her skin.


End file.
